


The Rain Was My Only Friend

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena's pov, POV Second Person, The rain makes Lena think, lena is so in love with kara, rain makes ppl deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: You remember admiring the rain alone in your room. Washing away all the pain of yesterday to bring a new tomorrow- that thought was comforting for you. Truthfully, the rain was the only thing that made you feel content. The rain was all you had before she came in your life.





	The Rain Was My Only Friend

The cold weather brings chills to your nude body. But sitting by the open window to admire the sight of the heavy rain brings a small happiness in your heart. It must be at least five in the morning for the city streets are almost empty beside the few cars driving by. You closed your eyes allowing the sound of rain echo your mind. You take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of fresh cement. It's soothing to you. You remember admiring the rain alone in your room. Washing away all the pain of yesterday to bring a new tomorrow- that thought was comforting for you. Truthfully, the rain was the only thing that made you feel content. The rain was all you had before _she_ came in your life.

You feel a smile tug your lips as your mind suddenly fill with thoughts of her. Warm smiles and soft sapphire eyes was enough to make your stomach fill with butterflies. But the fact that she have been on your side is what made you fall. Oh how she believed in you fully when others had their doubts. You shake your head still unable to grasp that she stood up for you when everyone else pushed you down. When all arrows pointed at you, she continue fighting on. When all evidence pointed towards you- unlike the others- she dug more to find the truth.... And she did.

She saved your life... She believed in you when others didn't- you knew you loved her since then. You were so terrified by your strong feelings for her. It terrified you because you never felt so strongly towards anyone. You were afraid that if you revealed your attraction and she rejects then you'll lose her. That's the only thing you didn't want. You can't lose her because she's the only good you had in a long time. You lost the most important person in your life before. The one person who made you feel like family and that you belong and you lost him...

You don't want to lose her. You don't want to lose the only person who truly believed in you. She made you feel like you have a purpose and reason to continue being good. So you kept your attraction a secret. Appreciating every bit of your friendship.

You should have realize that it was never just friendship. There were always a small drop of more than friends. But You were afraid of what could happen between the two of you. You never loved someone so much before- it terrified you. You were afraid to tell her how you feel. Even now, you're sometimes are afraid of how much you love this woman. To know that you're so willing to do anything for someone was something you never felt. It was a scary feeling.

Three months of longing eyes and lingering looks goes by. She grow frustrated and admitted her attraction towards you. You're surprise when she admits her affections because this lovely woman who makes the sun envy her likes you back...

You can still hear her small ramble through her confession. Which you cut off with the one question that pegged your mind. The one action that overtook your dreams and desires.

" _Can I kiss you"_ She didn't reply with words instead she lunge forward and capture your lips. You realize how perfectly your lips fit with her. Everything had seem to pause and you felt nothing but everything at the same.

You touch your lips feeling the same burning sensation. Your whole body suddenly burns remembering last nights events. Not too long ago she made love to you. You never made love before. Sex was just a quick release of tension but with her. God- she made you feel so loved and safe. She gives soft kisses to every part of your body, leaving small trails of burning sensation. You cried the first time with her because it was an experience that you never had. For someone to appreciate not your body but your soul. Like stated before, it was something you never experienced.

It wasn't the first time you cried in this relationship. You also cried when she told you she loves you. That was a big one for you. The word love was never tossed around in your family. The only time you remember Lillian using those words towards you was to manipulate you. You never had someone tell you that they love you and genuinely mean it...

You cried so much when she told you those three words. You can't help but laugh at how the other woman was so worried that you were offended. You stopped her apology ramble by kissing her. You kissed all over her face while you repeatedly told her you love her with salty tears.

Soft paddle of feet stop your thoughts. You turn your attention away from the window and on the blonde. She stood by you with nothing but a warm blanket and soft smile. She makes her way towards you and sat behind you, wrapping the blanket around the both of you. Sighing happily as you lean against her chest. She held you closer then place a soft kiss on top of your head. You shut your eyes, letting the rain and a faint heartbeat echo your mind. You smile softly when she muttered a soft 'I love you'

The rain was the only thing that made you feel content for the rain was all you had before she came in your life. Now that she's here with you, the two of you sit in comfort silence. Watching the rain hit the pavement, washing away yesterday bring a new tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Cash on Instagram @lenaskale


End file.
